


DIVIDED

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Chaeyoung didn’t really understand (and she’s not sure she wants to).Or: Slight non-AU but still AU where Jihyo and Nayeon are an item and Chaeyoung doesn't like it.





	DIVIDED

**Author's Note:**

> NayeonxJihyo (Nahyo) (chapter told from Chaeyoung’s POV)

i.

When Jeongyeon calls during the middle of the work day she drops everything she’s doing and rushes to the hospital. 

“W-where is she, what happened?” She’s breathless from the exertion and curses all the times she had turned Momo down when the older woman asked her to go to the gym. 

“Hey, slow down okay?” Jeongyeon gripped her tightly. “Jihyo was in an accident, but it looks like she’s going to be okay.” 

“A car accident?”

“Yeah, it was just a careless driver that ran a red light. But she’s okay, Chaeyoung.” 

“She’s okay.” 

“Yeah, Jihyo is going to be just fine.”

-

It takes nearly three hours before Jihyo comes to, and even then, she’s one of the last to enter the room, out of fear for what she’d see. 

The curtains were drawn back where the rest of her friends had gathered around the edge of the bed and thought the room was dim Jihyo was rather bright, smile the same as always. 

(Chaeyoung could tell though by the dark circles under her eyes and the hoarseness of her voice that Jihyo wasn’t quite right). 

Questions of, _how are you feeling?_ , and, _do you need anything?_ , were thrown around but all Jihyo did was politely decline their concerns. 

“I’m fine, just a little bruised up.”

She hadn’t said anything since she got in, content to let the others do the talking for her. 

“Chaeyoung, are you okay?” Tzuyu whispered to her while the group was listening to Jeongyeon tell some story from earlier that day. 

“Yeah, just a little tired I guess.” 

“Chaeyoung if you’re tired you can go.” Jihyo sent a concerned glance her way. “I’m fine, really. I know you- all of you- are probably busy.” 

“N-no! It’s fine. I like being here.” 

Jeongyeon looks like she’s about to add something when a light knock was heard and suddenly everyone’s head is turning towards the door. 

There stood a woman, an unfamiliar one, holding a teddy bear.

“Um, hey.” 

ii. 

“But seriously, who is she?” 

“I don’t know, I think she said her name was Nayeon.” Dahyun shrugged, focus centered on figuring out how the coffee machine in the lounge worked. 

Once “Nayeon” arrived, Jihyo’s face became unreadable and they were ushered out of the room by Sana (who was also uncharacteristically quiet, which didn’t sit well with Chaeyoung). 

Jihyo and her were supposed to be best friends, so why hadn’t she heard of this person before? It just didn’t seem right. 

“You’re doing that thing again.” Jeongyeon quipped without looking up from her phone. 

“What?”

“Being weirdly overprotective.” Jeongyeon sighs before moving to stand next to her. “This is Jihyo we’re talking about, and I trust her judgement more than anything.” 

“I do too, but we all know that the last time-“

“Was the last- and only- time. This is different, we don’t know if they have that kind of relationship, and even if they do this Nayeon isn't the same person. I know that, and you know that too.” 

“So what am I supposed to do? Just, sit back and wait?”

“That’s exactly what you should do. And I’m not asking, Chaeyoung. I’m telling you.”

She’s fuming now.

It’s not like didn’t understand and agree with Jeongyeon, but she didn’t like having to be uncertain- she didn’t _want_ to be patient because the last time she waited, Jihyo got hurt.

-

When Jihyo gets out of the hospital, she doesn’t take up her offer to stay at her apartment (or Jeongyeon's or Dahyun's or Tzuyu’s or Sana's)- instead, she goes to stay with Nayeon. 

(“Nayeon actually offered to help me first, so I told her yes.” Jihyo told her over the phone the following week. 

“Nayeon?” 

“Y-yeah. It’s- a long story, but I’ll tell you another time okay?”

“I’ve got time.”

“Another time Chaeyoung, please.”)

(Jihyo doesn’t call the entire week and she’s so close to tracking down where Nayeon lives to check up on them- but she doesn’t because she knew Jeongyeon would be disappointed in her). 

iii. 

Jihyo is the same after the accident. 

She still comes over to every gathering they throw and facilitates early morning breakfasts, still dotes over Tzuyu (and really everyone in their group); the only difference is she walks with a cane occasionaly and Nayeon is practically glued to her side. 

And Chaeyoung considered herself a fairly friendly person, but whenever Nayeon was around she couldn't help her annoyance.

"So you're a bartender?" Jeongyeon inquired one night over dinner. 

"Yeah, I work the late shift." Nayeon nodded.

"You like to drink then?" She mumbled into her plate, forgetting that Jihyo was seated right next to her.

"Nayeon doesn't drink." Jihyo replied, body stiff. 

The table was awkwardly silent then for a moment before Nayeon cleared . "My father was an alcoholic, so I don't like to drink. I just serve them- speaking of, I can get you a decent discount if you come in on the weekdays." 

"Really? Sweet!" Jeongyeon laughed, trying to lift the mood. "We'll have to go right guys?"

A round of agreement is heard and slowly the conversation picks back up. 

(Jihyo doesn't talk to her the rest of the evening).

-

By the end of the night she can't stand being in the same room as everyone. 

(Nayeon is cracking some joke and everyone is just laughing along like they've know each other since forever and she just _doesn't_ understand).

"I think I'm going to head out," She says, pushing her chair back and grabbing for her coat. 

Most of her friends were too preoccupied to respond or even notice, only getting a nod from Tzuyu and Sana. 

"Are you leaving already Chaeyoung? Jihyo finally turns to face her.

"Uh, yeah. I've got an early shift and just- want to get a good nights rest."

"I'll go with you- you don't mind dropping me off at my apartment do you?"

Before she can answer Jihyo is already getting ready to leave, but it's not like she would have said no to begin with as the latter's apartment was literally a block away from her own. 

Jihyo is leaning close to Nayeon's face and she has to look away because, _what's up with that?_

"Ready?" Jihyo chirps, face a little too happy looking considering their dynamic the past couple hours.

"Y-yeah." 

-

"I wanted to talk to you about Nayeon." Jihyo breaks the nearly fifteen minute silence they had in the car while she simply tightens her grip on the steering wheel. "I understand that you may be- upset that I hadn't mentioned anything about her before, and Jeongyeon. Well, she may or may not have said some things about your concerns from last time." 

"I'm not concerned-"

"I know." Jihyo cut her off. "And that's what worries me, you aren't concerned but you're blaming yourself." 

She doesn't respond then because, really, what could she say? 

(She couldn't deny Jihyo's statement, that was for sure.)

"Chaeyoung," Jihyo's voice is softer now, and that makes it hurt even more, "you know I don't blame you, or anyone, for what happened to me right? It was my own fault because I chose to stay with someone like that.” 

“It wasn't your fault!”

“Okay, then we can say no one is to blame. I know it can be hard to see past something like that, trust me, I get it. But, I like Nayeon a lot, and I think you should give her a chance.”

“Why did she just show up, why didn’t you tell any of us about her earlier?”

Jihyo pauses for a moment, turning away to see that they had arrived at her apartment. “I wanted to be sure I was doing the right thing- that I was ready.”

iv. 

She tries- she really does- to smile at Nayeon and play nice but it's hard because she already kind of started off on the wrong foot with the other woman and if she were being completely honest, she just thought they were rude and loud and inconsiderate- 

And yeah, it was hard and she didn't like it one bit.

Chaeyoung even confronts Jihyo about it but still doesn't get the answer she's looking for.

("Why do you let her treat you like that?" She grumbled as Nayeon was chatting away with Sana on the side.

"What do you mean?" Jihyo tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean, she's so- ignorant and conceded."

She was talking about how Nayeon had continued boasting the entire night about beating Jihyo in some game, and she _thought_ this should bother the other too but Jihyo only laughed. 

"She's kind of always like that, joking I mean. It's just her personality.")

-

And it wasn't like Chaeyoung had ever seen Jihyo complain herself about Nayeon, never saw them interact alone without being in a group setting, but she couldn't imagine Nayeon being any different that she was with them. 

("Or maybe it's just because you don't want to stop hating Nayeon- because that's easier than trying to get to know her really." Jeongyeon called her out one day after she had done something particularly trying with Nayeon.) 

It wasn't something she felt proud of, being seen as the antagonist in the group now, but how was she supposed to believe Nayeon had good intentions?

She needed proof and the latter had yet to show her anything of worth.

v.

Winter had come in a flurry of violent snow storms and biting cold temperatures. 

Still that didn't stop Jihyo from scheduling their weekly pancake breakfasts- and that's how she finds herself trudging through nearly a foot of snow to Jihyo's apartment at nearly six in the morning.

She's shaking and damp by the time she arrives at the door, and Jeongyeon only lifts the eyebrows at her in greeting while they both wait for Jihyo to answer the door.

It takes a moment, but she hears movement and suddenly the bulky steel door is being flung open, an expressionless Nayeon answering in Jihyo's stead. 

"Come in, she's just finishing up." 

Jeongyeon thanks her and steps in only after kicking the snow from their boots. 

(She follows but can't help the bitter taste in that was already starting to form).

-

She stays quiet the entire morning, observing Nayeon and watching closely- waiting for her to slip up in some way, but she doesn't. 

Nayeon passes Jihyo the food that she can’t reach from her end of the table and asks her if she wanted anything else. They sat close enough together for Jihyo to lean her head on the woman’s shoulder and as much as she hated to say it, Jihyo actually looked really happy. 

(Not that she didn’t like how happy Jihyo was, she just had to be sure Nayeon was decent enough). 

“Well,” Nayeon starts suddenly, “It’s been fun but I think we should wrap up here because- I have an early shift today.”

“Ah really?” Dahyun pouts. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped then. Let us help you with the dishes.”

And while everyone else is getting up and helping to clear the table she grinds her teeth in frustration because only _Jihyo_ could tell them to leave.

_Who gave her the right to just-_

Taking a deep breath, she stood up to make her way to the bathroom in an effort to cool off. 

-

She isn’t sure just how long she stayed in there. 

Clearly long enough for everyone to finish cleaning up and to leave without her. 

“Jihyo?” She called, glancing around for her friend, eyes seeing the bedroom door cracked. 

She hears hushed voices though and as she crept closer, she could make out Jihyo sitting on her bed with Nayeon in front of her, a leg being the only thing distancing the two. 

“Ah.” Jihyo hissed, the side of her face scrunching in discomfort. 

“Sorry,” Nayeon is quick to say, hand reaching for something to her left. “Hang on a little longer okay? I’ll start applying some of the medication.” 

It’s silent then as Nayeon gently begins to massage Jihyo’s knee that she knew had been giving her trouble as of late. 

“Better?”

“Mm, a little.”

“You should have just let me cook this morning, being on your feet for that long probably wasn’t good.” 

“I know but-“

“And you should have told me earlier that your leg was hurting you, I would have told them to leave sooner.”

“Nayeon-“

“Why are you so stubborn huh?”

Nayeon looks displeased, and Jihyo, for some reason, looks like she’s about to burst into laughter at any moment. 

“I’m fine, really. I wanted to cook this morning, I enjoyed it.” Jihyo reached forward to settle a hand atop Nayeon’s. “You know, I just want things to get back to normal, with all of us.” 

“Yeah. I know.” 

“I think these breakfasts are good, everyone really likes you- and I like having you get along with my friends.”

“Yeah, they’re all nice. But I still say Chaeyoung hates my guts.” 

“Hey, that isn’t true.” Jihyo frowns and scoots closer.

“Mm. Sure.” 

Chaeyoung strains to hear what she says next, but they’re too close together and she looks away as her face reddens. 

(They're a little too close and it's a little too intimate. Chaeyoung feels bad for having stayed for so long. 

She quickly backs away from the door to grab her things and leaves as silently as she can. Maybe she _was_ being a little harsh to Nayeon.

Did she judge her too quickly? She was just looking out for Jihyo. She had thought she was doing the right thing. But now, as she trudged through the snow and thought about it, she wasn’t as sure). 


End file.
